Eternity as a Mikaelson
by InLoveWithNateBuzolic
Summary: Caroline got herself some new friends...just a little piece on how Caroline became a Mikaelson. Klaroline friendship - Koroline paring


**Kol's not dead. Klaus doesn't "fancy" Caroline, they're friends. Just a fluffy little piece that literally took 20 minutes to come about.**

Caroline sat in the Grill, hoping to see Nik or one of his brothers. Her friends wouldn't understand, they don't seem to care if she got hurt, only that Elena was ok.

The chair next to her scraped back, as someone sat in it.

"Now, now Care, I know you haven't seen me all day, but that's not a reason to cry!" Kol joked, as she turned to look at him.

"Hi Kol." She whispered, then turned back around to her drink.

Kol was instantly worried, Caroline was always bright and chipper. "What's wrong darling?" he asked quietly, moving closer to her.

"Oh, nothing! Just caught my boyfriend cheating on me, but you know what? That didn't hurt because we've been drifting apart for weeks, what really hurt was my friends reactions. They didn't care, because it didn't hurt Elena so why would they care. The only one who cares for me out of the whole bunch is Stefan, he punched Tyler for me." She whispered.

Kol put his arm around Caroline and pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. "you don't need them sweetheart. You've got me and the family, Nik and Bekah will be back from their excursion in a few days and 'Lijah's hanging around somewere!" Kol said, looking around for a-formentioned brother.

Caroline giggled "actually, he left with Katherine. I don't think he knows that I noticed, he was to busy shoving his tongue down her throat."

"Eww! God Care, why did you have to tell me that?" Kol whined "Let's get drunk so I can get rid of that visual image."

3 hours, and a whole load of alcohol, later, Caroline and Kol were walking towards the mansion after being kicked out of the Grill.

"You know what?" Kol slurred "I've ha-had a teeny tiny crush on you!" he said, narrowing his fingers as a show.

"Really?" Caroline slurred back, surprised "me too! I've been wanting to jump your bones for months!" she cheered.

Neither of them said anything else until they arrived at the mansion, as soon as they were through the doors, Kol had Caroline pinned against the wall and was kissing her like the world was about to end.

Caroline moaned in his mouth, as she ran her hands up his back and into his hair.

Kol grabbed her around the thighs and lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He sped them to his room, and through Caroline onto his bed, eliciting a squeak from her.

He crawled over her and kissed her passionately. She responded with equal heat, loving this side of Kol. He ran his hands up and down her sides, almost erotically.

"Kol" Caroline moaned "take my clothes off, now!" she gasped as his hand ducked under her shirt to massage her silky skin.

When they awoke the next morning, things were the furthest from awkward. Caroline snuggled further into Kol's warm embrace and he tightened his arms around her.

This was how Elijah found them, hours later, still sound asleep. He quietly took a picture on his iPhone contraption that Caroline had picked for him, and sent it to Klaus and Rebekah.

When Klaus came back, he found the two curled up on the couch talking quietly. He found it quite endearing, so he silently called his sister over, who swooned slightly at the sight.

50 years later, Caroline found herself in the same position with Kol, except their family were sitting with them.

"Who knew" Stefan spoke up from his perch with Rebekah "that a drunken night as two friends would lead to this, 50 years down the line. Although, knowing Care, she never does things by half!" everyone laughed.

Caroline looked around, at her friends…her family. Her Kol, Nik, 'Lijah, Bekah, Stef, Katherine and to everyone's surprise Hayley Marshall, a werewolf they came across 49 years ago, who turned out to be Nik's mate.

_FLASHBACK_

_Caroline was walking toward the Grill to meet Kol, it was the day after the full moon, the day Nik broke his curse. She heard a strangled cry from the woods behind the Grill and without another thought she flashed towards the noise._

_She was horrified by what she found, a naked girl, no older than Caroline lay in a heap, sobbing and barley breathing._

"_Hey, sweetie, what happened?" Caroline asked in a soothing voice._

_The girl jumped, she whimpered when she looked at Caroline "please don't hurt me, vampire, please!" she begged._

"_Ssh, I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie. What happened?" Caroline asked, trying to soothe the girl._

"_My pack attacked me last night during the shift. They knew I wanted to seek out the hybrid and ask him to change me when he broke the curse. They called me weak from wanting away from the pain." she cried._

"_You're not weak, honey. Tell me your name and I'll help you."_

"_Hay-Hayley, Hayley Marshall" she sniffed._

"_Okay, Hayley. I'm Caroline Forbes. I know the hybrid you're looking for, he's my friend, and my boyfriend is his brother, Kol. I'm going to call Kol and he can help me take you to Nik's, Okay?"_

_Hayley nodded, glad that someone was being kind to her._

_Caroline called Kol and explained everything to him, to say he was pissed was an understatement. The one thing Kol hated more that exploiting others weaknesses was abuse towards woman. He arrived within 2 minutes with his long coat to cover Hayley._

_He kissed Caroline gently on the lips then picked up the girl "come on little wolf, my brother will help you" he whispered gently._

_When Nik got a look at the young girl, everyone could see a flash pass both their eyes, the acknowledgement of a mating bond._

_He quickly grabbed the girl from Kol's arms and sped off leaving everyone confused._

_That night he changed Hayley, and the two became a quick couple after exchanging life stories. Nik promised her, if anyone from her former pack came looking for immortality, they would be rejected._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Yeah…who knew" she murmured, smiling at her family. She grabbed Kol's hand tightly in hers as she pictured her eternity, at his side as a Mikaelson.


End file.
